kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimori and Tokine vs. Tsuchigama
Yoshimori and Tokine vs. Tsuchigama is the battle between Kekkaishi, Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura, and Ayakashi Tsuchigama. Prologue At night, Yoshimori and his grandfather fight over food when they sense an Ayakashi trespassing into Karasumori. Yoshimori rushes out and asks Madarao to come along, who in turn demands raw deer meat because its not midnight yet Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 2 Page 17. Upon arriving, they find Tokine and Hakubi who already searched for the Ayakashi. They throw a smokescreen and leave while Yoshimori is blinded. Yoshimori also hurries to find the prey. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 2 Page 19-20 Battle Madarao senses the Ayakashi and directs Yoshimori to its location. Yoshimori finds it, but just when he was ready to form a Kekkai around it, it fires a volley of earth bullets at his defensive Kekkai and escapes. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 2 Page 22 Tokine rushes past and encounters Tsuchigama next, which fires more earth bullets from above a tree. The Tsuchigama jumps and attaches its tail to the school building, firing yet another volley of earth bullets. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 2 Page 23-26 Tokine, who tries to think of a way to destroy the Ayakashi, has trouble bracing her Kekkai against the Ayakashi's growing attack power. Yoshimori arrives and draws Tsuchigama's fire away from Tokine, who in turn protects him with a Kekkai so he can destroy the Ayakashi. With Tsuchigama surrounded with a Kekkai, Yoshimori easily destroys it. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 2 Page 31 Aftermath Tokine starts to lecture Yoshimori but is surprised when he cuts her short and asks if she was hurt. He disposes of the Ayakashi using her shakujo. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 2 Page 33 Tokine calls him an idiot and leaves. Yoshimori is left alone to clean up the mess and uses his Shikigami to restore everything. He examine his injuries and a shikigami applies medicine. Yoshimori asks Madarao not to tell anything about the bruises to Tokine. Shortly after, a Yukimura Shikigami bird drops a package on Yoshimori's head. It turns out to be medicine for healing Ayakashi damage, from Tokine. Madarao comments that his secret is out and asks about the raw deer meat Yoshimori promised him. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 2 Page 36-37 Powers and Abilities (Ayakashi) *'Earth Absorption': Tsuchigama can absorb any solid surface with its tail, draw the material into its body, and release it as a volley of yellow balls from its mouth. Harder materials increases its attack power. Its absorption is limited, but it is able to store contents within its body and attack through the air and change to a different surface. *'Long Distance Jumping':Having a frog-like body, Tsuchigama is able to jump very high. Trivia *When Yoshimori takes off his clothes to examine his injuries, there are a lot of bruise visible on his back other than the one he had while fighting with Tsuchigama, probably from his previous fights. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 2 Page 36 Anime and Manga difference *In the anime, after the fight is over, it was shown in a quick flashback that Tokine protected Yoshimori while keeping herself on the line. However, in the manga, nothing of this sort happened. *The manga showed much more bruises on Yoshimori's back than in the anime. *The anime showed that Yoshimori switched his straw sandals with sneakers during his fight. In the manga, however, Yoshimori wears sneakers even in Chaper 1. References Category:Battles